Teen Beach Ninjas
by IluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl
Summary: Brady and Mackenzie are teenagers having the summer of their lives, until Mackenzie tells Brady she has to leave. Then she goes surfing one last time, when she falls in the water. Brady dives in after her. When they come back up to the surface, they are in a different dimension? How will they cope? The ninjas are most of the TBM characters. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or TBM.:)


**So here is a new story that I came up with while watching Teen Beach Movie. A Ninjago crossover. Here, we have Mack and Brady travel to the world of the movie** **"Wet Side Story," which is Brady knows like the back of his hand, but Mackenzie is not so enthusiastic about it.**

 **The characters from "Wet Side Story" will be replaced by the ninjas and Nya of Ninjago. Jay and Nya will be Tanner and Lela, Kai will be Butchy, Zane will be Seacat, Lloyd will be Rascal, Cole will be Lugnut, My OCs Karen will be Cheechee, and Sarah will be Giggles. The rest of the characters are like this: Sensei Wu as Mackenzie's grandfather, Misako as her aunt, and Lord Garmadon and Master Chen as the villians.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does, and Teen Beach Movie belongs to Disney Channel. Okay, let's get on with it!**

It was a bright, warm, beautiful late summer's day. People were having fun on the beach. A teenage girl in a pink and black swimming shirt and black swimming shorts, and a teenage boy in a yellow t-shirt and blue and orange board shorts were surfing the wabes, having the time of their lives. The girl runs up to the boy with a bucket of water and splashes him with it. He gets up and runs after her, picking her up when he catches her. They go to the life guard tower and sit in it, cuddling together. The boys yawns and puts his arm around the girl, and then she cuddles closer to him. Later, they decide to go for a walk on the beach, watching the sunset.

"Best. Day. Ever!" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome." The girl replies.

"Awesome?" The boy questions. "Surfing all day, us being together, awesome wishes it was this awesome."

"Yeah, it was perfect. Um, listen Brady..." The girl starts to say but the boy known as Brady cuts her off.

"Hey did you hear about tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah, can you believe that they're talking about forty foot waves?" The girl asks.

"There is a huge storm coming up from the North." Brady reminds her.

"Surf like that only happens here like once every thirty years!" She responds.

"Can you imagine surfing a wave that...that huge?!" Brady exclaims.

The girl laughs. Then Brady shouts, "Summer's not over yet! Woo!"

"Come on, I'm starving!" The girl says.

"Race you to the house!" Brady challenges her as he starts running toward the house/surfboard shop. The girl, however, hesitates, a solemn look on her face, then jogs up to the small building.

"I clearly won." Brady said.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl replies as they enter the house.

"First thing tomorrow, we hit the beach, and that awesome surf," Brady tells the girl.

"Listen Brady, about tomorrow..." The girl starts to say, but is cut off by Brady once again when they hear music.

"W-wait, do you hear that?" He asks, then exclaims "No way!" Then he runs into the next room. The girl gets another solemn look on her face, then follows him into the next room. Her grandfather, who prefers to be called Sensei Wu, was in the room watching a movie.

"Hey! I can't believe you're watching this without me," Brady says to Sensei Wu.

"Yep!" Sensei Wu responds. They laugh.

Then the girl enters the room, and says "Please tell me this isn't..."

"Wet Side Story!" Brady and Sensei Wu fist bumped.

"Yeah, that." The girl replies.

The crowd on the TV run into a building.

"1962, surfers and bikers. Best movie ever made." Brady explains.

"How could you two like this silliness? Especially you, Sensei Wu." The girl asks.

"Silliness? Mack, my dear, this movie defined an entire culture!" Sensei Wu explains.

"Exactly! A surfer guy and a biker girl share a secret love as they try to unite their rivaling gangs as an evil real estate agent tries to build a resort where their hangout is by building a weather machine which blows up creating a massive storm! Silliness, really?" Brady explains.

"Okay, well can we please watch it later? Because I really need to talk to you." The girl known as Mackenzie says.

"Please, just watch my favorite part," Brady begs. "The two leads eyes meet, but are pulled apart by their rivaling gangs." He explains.

*Sings on TV*

 _I'm not the kind_

 _To fall for a guy,_

 _Who flashes a smile_

 _(Smile)_

 _But that usually proves_

 _That I'm over the moon_

 _I'm even just to cool_

 _For school!_

Then Nya falls off the stage, but Jay catches her as he is walking by.

 _And now I'm_

 _Fallin' for ya!_

 _Fallin' for ya!_

She continues to sing, gazing into his eyes.

*Reality*

Sensei Wu then says "This here is my favorite part." He points towards the TV.

*On the TV*

"Hey! Get your soggy surfer mitts off my baby sister!" Kai yells.

"Well, get your biker baby sister off of our boarding buddy!" Zane retorts. **(A/N: I know he wouldn't do that, but I ran out of options.)**

"Oh yeah?" Kai challenges. Then the rivaling gangs start to dance against each other.

*Reality*

"This is silly! They come out of the water, and their hair is totally dry, the girls never surf as well as the boys, and they sing for absolutely no reason at all!" Mack pointed out. They hear a knock on the door. She goes to answer it. There, her aunt Misako is standing, about to knock again. Brady walks out of the other room. Mack's aunt Misako enters the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well?" She asks. "Aren't you going to give your aunt Misako a hug?" Mackenzie hugs her.

"Look at you dear. You look absolutely unacceptable!" Misako says.

"What?" Mack asks.

"Not you dear. Tell him that the offer is unacceptable!" She was on the phone. "Good to see you again Mackenzie."

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Mackenzie asked, confused.

"Well, you thought wrong. We're leaving tomorrow." Misako told her.

Brady was confused, too. "Mack, what does she mean by "leaving tomorrow"?" He asks.

Misako looked at him. "This is Brady." Mackenzie introduced him to her aunt.

"Brady. I am Mackenzie's aunt." Misako introduced herself.

"Mack?" Brady asks. "What does she mean by "leaving tomorrow"?"

"Brady, as of tomorrow, my niece will be attending the exclusive and over-priced Prepatory Academy." Misako explains.

"What?" Brady exclaims in shock.

Mackenzie looks at him, at her aunt, then back at Brady. Then she says "Um, Brady can I please talk to you outside?"

"Sure." They went outside. Mackenzie explains why she has to go to the Prepatory Academy, the deal she made with her aunt. She also explains her mother's journal, given to Mackenzie before she passed. Her mother had a dream to go to college, but couldn't. She had wanted what was best for Mackenzie. Brady finally understood why Mackenzie wanted to go to this school. They went back inside because Mack had some packing to do.

*Time skip- the next morning*

Mackenzie was just finishing up the last of her packing. She looked at her surfboard and sighed. She was going to miss surfing. Then a light bulb went off in her head. She smiled, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to her aunt. It said "Back in time for the flight-Mackenzie." She put on her pink and black swim shirt and black swim girl shorts. She then grabbed her surfboard and ran out to the beach. She waited by the ocean with the other surfers, who were itching to go out in the water. Brady walked out of his house and over to her.

"Hey," He says.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Mack asked.

"I knew you wouldn't miss a chance to surf like this." Brady explained.

"Well, watch what I'm about to do!" Mackenzie told him. With that, she ran out to the ocean, and paddled out. Suddenly, the sky started to turn dark grey, and the wind was beginning to pick up. Mack stood up and started surfing the waves. Sensei Wu came up behind Brady, watching Mack.

"I don't like the looks of the sky, Brady." He said. Brady agreed.

"She's gotta get in!" He exclaims. The lifeguard started to blow his whistle, telling all the surfers to paddle in. All except for Mack paddled in.

"She's not paddling in. This isn't good." Sensei Wu said. Brady ran up to a jet ski while putting on a life jacket. He goes out to Mack, and says, "Don't do it!"

"I have to!" She replies.

"No!" A big wave comes, and Mack paddles a little before standing up and surfing, but is soon overwhelmed be the wave, and falls in the water. Brady turns the jet ski off and dives in after her. The surfboard comes to the surface, and travels with the waves. Then it goes under.

 **There's the first chapter! And a good cliffie! For those of you who have seen Teen Beach Movie, you should have some idea of what will happen next, but this story won't follow the movie's storyline exactly. Some of my own ideas will be added. If you have not seen TBM (Teen Beach Movie), then you should! It's a really good movie! Anyway, please R &R. No flamers please!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
